hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Torn Between Two Hannahs
"Torn Between Two Hannahs" is the seventeenth episode of the first season. The title is a reference to the Mary MacGregor song "Torn Between Two Lovers." Plot Miley's look-a-like cousin Luann comes from Tennessee to visit. Miley believes Luann is "the devil’s little helper" because Luann once pushed her into a well. When Luann arrives, she is sweet and kind to everyone, which Miley believes is an act. Hannah is invited by Traci to a Hannah themed Halloween party, and Hannah is planning to go with Lola. Meanwhile, Miley has been increasingly paranoid about Luann. They seemingly reconcile and Miley and Lilly (as Hannah and Lola) prepare to go to the party and Miley is revealed to be Luann dressed as Hannah while the real Miley is bound with ropes and gagged with a bola. Luann taunts the Miley before leaving her bound and gagged in her dressing room. Luann fools Lilly and they go to the party together. At the party, Luann desperately tries to embarass Miley. Miley escapes, and hurries to the party, as she believes Luann will ruin her secret. When she finally convinces Lilly of the situation, she finds Luann on stage, giving a speech as Hannah. On stage, Luann is saying "I want to show you the other side, the other side, the other side of..." and is about to take off her wig. Right before she is able to take off the wig, Oliver turns out the lights. While the lights are out, they pull Luann off the stage, resulting in the two Hannah's getting mixed up, as they are wearing identical clothing. Luann then begins claiming (while speaking in Miley's voice) that she is actually Miley. Lilly and Oliver don't know who's Miley and who's Luann. Oliver has an idea: he says both of them have to kiss him. Luann excitedly accepts, but Miley is disgusted, instantly revealing which girl was the real Hannah/Miley. As a sub-plot, Jackson and Robbie are trying to be scarier for Hallowe'en than their neighbor, Mr. Dontzig, who ends up tricking them in to scaring the children away and making the local children hate them. Instead of being scary, Mr. Dontzig is dressed as Mr. Happy Pumpkin Man. Robbie gets him back by going down Pacific Coast Highway with a bullhorn. The result is crowds of kids arriving by the bus load surrounding Mr. Dontzig, barely letting him move. Trivia * In a scene where Lilly is mocking Miley about saying mean comments about Luann, she says, "Next thing you'll be saying (-in a whisper-) 'she sees dead people'" to Miley. This same line was spoken by Emily Osment's older brother Haley Joel Osment in the 1999 film The Sixth Sense;Also,it could be a reference to the series "Ghost Wishperer". * When Lilly is imitating Miley's dad and says, "... and I want me a Fudgy Buddy!", this is actually said by Miley's dad in the episode O Say Can You Remember the Words? * Traci's party is at Halloween but she calls it a Hannahween party, explaining why everyone is dressed as Hannah. * The Stewart's neighbor, Dontzig is named after the writer of the first episode of Hannah Montana, Gary Dontzig. * Mitchel Musso stated that this would be the first episode where Hannah and Oliver would be in the same scene together, however they are in a few scenes together in "Miley Get Your Gum" and "O Say, Can You Remember the Words?" **However it would be first time they have a proper conversation together as Hannah and Oliver. * In the opening scene, Miley is singing a song called, "Stand". This has never been on a CD or has ever been referenced again after the opening sequence. * Deep down Luann's feelings are hurt because Miley spent all of her time at her singing lessons instead of with her cousin. *This episode was adapted into the book Nightmare on Hannah's Street. Goofs * At the end of the episode, the Stewarts' neighbor comes over to reclaim his pony. When he notices that there are two Stewarts (Robby Ray and his brother Bobby Ray), he is scared. But before he goes, he grabs their fake pot of candy and leaves. When the credits play, though, the pot is back in its old position. * When Luann walks in she has red lipstick, in the next shot she has pink lipstick. * It is never explained how Miley untied herself. As she was gagged, no one could hear her & come untie her and her hands and feet were tied tightly, so it's not known about how she could have freed herself. * It is not explained how Luann could bind & gag Miley with both Jackson & Robby in the house, as either one of them could have heard a struggle and come investigate. Awards and Recognitions * Won the "Just Cloning Around" category in the 2006 Disney Channel New Year Sing-Along Bowl-athon. Quotes *'Miley': Great. My life is in the hands of Count Chest-Hair. ---- *'Oliver': When my goldfish died, my mom flushed it down the toilet. I'll never forget her comforting words: "Get over it, Oliver. It's a stinkin' fish." *'Lilly': That explains so much. ---- *'Oliver': (about the Hannahween party) I had a dream like this once, except the room was full of Jessica Simpsons and I had more than one chest hair. ---- *'Robbie Ray': Sometimes kids just do things without thinking. *'Oliver': fly buzzes around him; he smacks his pie trying to kill the fly; wipes his hands on his shirt Stupid fly! the pie with the fly on it *'Robbie Ray': I wasn't planning that, but there you go. ---- *'Robbie Ray': Don't go challenging me, Dontzig. *'Mr. Dontzig': Oh, I'm shaking! *'Robbie Ray': Well, take it outside. I don't have earthquake insurance. ---- *'Mr. Dontzig' Robbie: What's with the Halloween decorations? Or should I say "Halloweenie" decorations! (laughs) Your winking Santa was scarier than this! You know, I was hoping this year you'd be a little competition for me, but I was wrong. *'Jackson': Dad, you're just going to let him get away with that? *'Robbie Ray': Don't worry about it, son. It's a holiday. We're not gonna get sucked into his little game. *'Mr. Dontzig': Said the loooser! ---- *'Oliver' Luanne: Boy, she cooks, she calls pigs. Where have you been all my life? *'Luann': Oh, you. (knocks Oliver to the floor) Mama warned me about you handsome California fellas. *'Oliver': (gets up) Oh you too. ---- *'Mr. Dontzig' Robbie: Save the jokes, Goldilocks. You're gonna need a sense of humor when all the kids see how "unscary" your house is and they start pelting it with eggs. Ha, ha! Which would be an improvement over this paint job! *'Robbie Ray': That's it! He's crossed the line! He insulted my hair. ---- *is hogtied in her closet by Luann, who’s dressed as Hannah Montana *'Luann': Miley, Miley, Miley! I can't believe you didn't see this comin'! struggles to untie herself Maybe if you hadn't gone to singing class and gone to rodeo camp with the rest of us, you wouldn't be stuck in this situation. still struggles What's that, girl? You want Hanner to perform at the party? Good idear! (sings off-key) "You don got the bestest of both worlds". Oh, yeah! Horrible ain't it? Wait till your fans hear that. That'll do wooonders for your career, Happy Halloween, cuz, Muahha! continues to untie herself as Luann leaves. ---- *'Traci': Hannah, you've been here an hour and you haven't said a word about my little "Hannah-ween" surprise. *'Luann': Oh, you mean everyone dressed like me? Yeah, it's about as stupid as a vegetarian having breakfast at the "Beef N' Waffle." *'Traci': What are you talking about? *'Luann': I'm talking about stupid. Just like your stupid little voice. What's the matter, you got some candy corn stuck up in your nozzle? *'Traci': I have a deviated septum. (snaps her fingers) And I own it! ---- *Lilly finds out that Luann is "Hannah Montana." *'Lilly' Lola: Oh, my gosh, you’re Luann! *'Luann': Well, that took you long enough to figure that out, Lulu. *'Lilly' Lola: It's Lola. *'Luann': Whatever! Lilly, Lola, Lulu. You might as well go by "Purple Hair”! ---- *'Miley': And what has all this taught you? *'Robbie Ray': That parents should believe their kids when they say that their cousin is evil. *'Miley': And? *'Robbie Ray': That I should always take my cell phone with me when I leave the house in case my daughter gets trapped in her closet. *'Miley': And? *'Robbie Ray': And I’m sorry. ---- *Lilly and Oliver can’t find out who is the real Miley\Hannah *'Oliver': Wait a minute! I have an idea, I know how to tell which is the real Miley. Both of you kiss me. *'Luann': OK! *'Miley': Ew! *'Oliver': (points to Miley) That's Miley! ---- *'Robbie Ray' Miley: Like I've always told you, an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. *'Mr. Dontzig': Stewart! running into the house Stewart! You gotta help me! Those candy-grabbers are like piranha! They're coming by the busload. It's like someone put an ad in the paper. *'Robbie Ray': The paper? Why, that's way too slow. If somebody wanted to get information out fast, they'd just run down Pacific Coast Highway with a bullhorn. *'Mr. Dontzig': You didn't. *'Robbie Ray': up the bullhorn Oh yes I did. Gotcha. to the door Okay kids, come on in, don't be shy. *'Mr. Dontzig': Curse you, Stewart! away *'Miley': Dad, what about revenge making the whole world blind? *'Robbie Ray': I was teaching that to you; it's too late for me. ---- *'Mr. Dontzig' seeing Robbie Ray and Bobby Ray :AAAHH! Two Stewarts! candy and stuffs it in his pocket AAAHH! the whole pot of candy and runs AAAHH! ---- Category:Season 1 Episodes